


Если бы

by Adanos



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Protagonist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adanos/pseuds/Adanos
Summary: Когда Боги позабыли о своих подданных, канули в лету и бесследно пропали в далёкой неизвестности, их преданные последователи стали искать их. Кто-то искал в покинутых землях, кто-то в забытых храмах, а кто-то — в чужих лицах.





	

Если бы кто-нибудь в тот вечер осмелился пройти мимо молчаливых стражей, если бы заглянул в щель приоткрытой двери одной из покинутых комнат в замке Лордрана, то увидел бы в мягком свете нескольких свечей несчастную девушку в объятьях хмурого рыцаря. Увидел бы, как в томной тишине ломаются преграды между ними, стираются рамки восприятия и губы соприкасаются в тяжелом поцелуе, переходящим в нечто большее.  
      Но никто не мог этого увидеть. Комната находилась в дальнем крыле замка Лордрана. Путь к ней охраняли молчаливые стражи, через которых никто не отваживался пройти.

***

  
      От его прикосновений внутри всё сжималось в сладостной неге, кожа пылала под его руками. Каждый взгляд, обращенный на неё, выворачивал душу, каждый поцелуй был как последний, словно он прощался с ней. Она трепетала рядом с ним, отдаваясь во власть его сильных рук, с наглой безнаказанностью ласкающих её. Могла ли она тогда пройти мимо клетки, когда эти жестокие глаза пленили? Рейн освободила Лотрека, рассчитывая никогда его больше не увидеть, но надеясь на встречу.  
      Они встретились в Храме Огня.  
      Его благодарность за спасение переросла в медленный тяжёлый поцелуй на крыше заброшенной церкви у тел поверженных Гаргулий. Рейн помнила вкус его солёных губ и грубость рук, помнила и его слова. Он впервые упомянул Фину.  
      Каждое прикосновение опаляло, от томного взгляда становилось невыносимо жарко, а осознание смерти Анастасии от его рук разжигало неутолимое желание стать новой жертвой хищника. Рейн не могла противиться первому порыву. Лотрек ждал этого. В непрерывной тишине был слышен шелест металла, шуршание тканей, соприкосновение двух тел и тихие стоны. Он нарушал тишину с жестокой нежностью, она дрожала от каждой грубой ласки, вместе они стирали преграды и рушили стены, наслаждались друг другом, чувствовали друг друга, любили. С восходом солнца расстались. Она думала о нём, он — о Фине.  
      Сейчас, заключенная в его объятья, Рейн наслаждалась каждой секундой; исходивший от Лотрека запах кружил голову, близость тел сводила с ума. И только холодный металл у живота не позволял расслабиться и рухнуть навзничь.  
      — Ты так на неё похожа, — шептал он, вдыхая аромат её волос, такой лёгкий и приятный, но неуловимый. — Такие же волосы, глаза. — Лотрек мучительно медленно говорил, а с каждым произнесенным словом лезвие вонзалось глубже в кожу. — Такая же улыбка. Ты так близко со мной... Я многое готов отдать, лишь бы ты была ей. Но ты не она.  
      Он заглянул в её живые глаза в поисках так необходимого ему опровержения своим же словам. Прильнул к губам, подарив очередной невыносимо жаркий поцелуй. Рейн дернулась и склонила голову ему на плечо.  
      — Если бы ты была ей... Я бы всё сделал ради тебя, никто бы никогда к тебе не прикоснулся без моего согласия, никто бы не сказал ни слова. Мы вместе могли бы наплевать на весь мир и жить без глупых правил этих чванливых «пророков».  
      Рейн вцепилась в пояс Лотрека, ища спасение. Ее глаза заплыли густым туманом, она моргнула единожды, а когда лезвие вошло глубже, испустила дух и рухнула навзничь, мертвым взглядом уставившись в чернеющую пустоту.  
      Кинжал ударился о мраморные плиты, а после и Лотрек осел на пол. В немой скорби он сидел рядом с телом и не знал, что делать дальше.  
      — Фина, почему ты так далеко?

***

  
      Если бы кто-нибудь в ту ночь набрался смелости пройти мимо молчаливых стражей, если бы заглянул в щель приоткрытой двери одной из покинутых комнат в замке Лордрана, то увидел бы в мягком свете нескольких свечей лежащую в луже крови мёртвую девушку и печального рыцаря. Увидел бы, с какой грустью рыцарь смотрит на холодное тело, а потом задаёт вопрос в пустоту, обращаясь к неизвестной богине.  
      Но никто не мог этого увидеть. Комната находилась в дальнем крыле замка Лордрана. Путь к ней охраняли молчаливые стражи, через которых никто не отваживался пройти.


End file.
